User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Crap in the Trunk
The episode begins with Berty doing some laundry. However, the number of clothes Berty dumps into the washer overflows the machine. Berty struggles to fit all the clothes into the machine, but when he does, he can't close the lid completely. To fix that problem, Berty attaches a piece of Scotch tape to the machine, and it seems to work. He then grabs a large bag of peanuts and empties it out into a giant dog dish. He calls on his pet elephant, who is running in a giant hamster wheel inside a giant cage with a giant tube running all throughout the house. The elephant crawls through the tubes and eats the peanuts, nuzzling Berty affectionately. Berty then takes his elephant out for a drive, taking it out a giant swinging door that moves almost an entire wall of the house. Elsewhere, Dogert cheers on his turtle, which is crawling up a board propped on a cinder block. Hunger and Taker see this and Taker distracts Dogert while Hunger steals his turtle. They throw the turtle into their van, which is filled with numerous other stolen animals in cages. Meanwhile, Berty waits for his elephant to come out of a carwash and then has to wait for the elephant to go to the bathroom. Realizing the size of the problem, Berty uses a garbage bag to clean up the mess. Back at home, Berty tells the elephant to sit on the couch while he goes to get a snack. When he returns, however, he finds the floor is all wet. Assuming the worst, Berty scolds his elephant for relieving itself in his house and locks it in his cage. As Berty gets to work cleaning up the mess, he finds out that the water on the floor is actually from the overloaded washing machine from earlier. Realizing his mistake, Berty sheepishly walks over to his elephant's cage to apologize, only to find that it has broken out of its cage and ran away. Sadly walking on its own, Berty's elephant cheers up when it smells some peanuts and runs over to Maker, who is enjoying a snack. Afraid, Maker pedals away on his unicycle, eventually going up a tree for safety. The elephant follows him and eats the peanuts before licking him as a token of friendship, alleviating Maker's fears. Elsewhere, Sanna sadly puts up a poster for her missing kitty on a wall with many other posters of missing animals. Berty unknowingly puts a giant missing poster of his elephant over her body, which suffocates her to death. Back at the tree, the elephant decides to get down. The tree bends with the elephant's weight and when it exits the tree, the tree shoots back the other way, throwing Maker into the ground where he is splattered into a small puddle of blood. As Hunger and Takes toss Sannas' kitty into their van, they see Berty's elephant walk by. They try to push it into their van to no avail. Next, they try lifting the elephant into the van via a rope and pulley. The elephant proves to be too heavy for them, so they ask Stevie, who plays with a pet mouse on his shoulder, to help. With Stevies' assistance, they lift the elephant off the ground. The duo let go to get the van and steal Stevies' mouse at the same time. Stevie can't hold up the elephant anymore, however, and he is forced through the pulley where his body is sliced and crushed. As a last ditch effort, Hunger and Taker spend the next two days disassembling their van and rebuilding it under the elephant. Berty arrives on the scene as soon as they finish, but the duo drive off before Berty can do anything, so he looks around for something to help him catch the two thieves. He spots a Pogo stick, then a motorcycle, and finally a Formula One Car. As is to be expected of Berty, he gives chase on the Pogo stick, though this may have been so he would be able to get in the van. Hunger begins throwing animals out of the van to slow Berty down, including a cat that latches onto Berty's face with its claws and attacks him viciously. Hunger holds Stevies' mouse up to throw it at Berty, but the elephant gets scared of it and backs up, forcing Taker out of the driver's seat and through the windshield. Taker briefly tries to hang on to the front of the van, but falls underneath and he foolishly grabs the drive axle, which tears off his skin and slowly mangles him to death. Berty finally jumps into the back of the van, and notices that they are heading towards the ramp Dogert built earlier. Dogert is struck by the van and killed, and the van is sent flying off a cliff and Hunger, Berty, the elephant, and many other animals are launched out. Hunger grabs onto the edge of the cliff and the elephant wraps its trunk around his body, and Berty grabs the elephants' tail. Hunger's arms can no longer handle the extreme weight and sever, sending all three plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground. Berty and Hunger bounce off a haystack and land safely, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the elephant, which also bounces off the haystack. Unfortunately, the Pogo stick falls and impales Hunger through the head, crushing his body as it bounces several times. Back at home. Berty pours some milk into a glass (with the carton showing Sannas' picture); it is revealed that he has adopted all the animals Hunger and Taker had stolen. Berty's elephant is once more frightened by the mouse and runs away, making holes in the walls of the house. Berty sighs and chases after the elephant on the Pogo stick with Hunger's body still attached. Back at the ramp, Dogert's turtle finally makes it over where its shell hits the ground. Moral: "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" Category:Blog posts